


gv拍摄实况【第一话】

by fiiiiiiiiish



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiiiiiiiiish/pseuds/fiiiiiiiiish





	gv拍摄实况【第一话】

#预警都快不想写了……总之ooc注意，佐助恰拉助鸣宝3p注意，没有三观没有节操，请注意避雷

#g……我都不太敢打这个词……v拍摄实况新加四百字的第一话的整合版……老司机懂的……

#我觉得明天可以开始愉快拍gv了！（ '▿ ' ）

 

 

 

“……这些都是什么垃圾玩意儿？”

准备室里，恰拉助正将脚放在桌子上，脚边歪歪斜斜放着一沓剧本，地板上也乱七八糟扔了一堆剧本。

“这写的什么？部队大佬领养了一对双胞胎？双胞胎长大之后去大佬的部队军训，然后把自己的老爸弄到宿舍里艹？”恰拉助伸手指向旁边佐助的怀里，“就这张脸，看起来比我们还小，要演我们的老爸？”

佐助怀里正抱着一个金发碧眼的混血少年，少年跨團坐在他的腿上，腰被他紧紧搂着，佐助正饶有兴致地抚團弄着他涨红的脸，时不时还亲上一口。

“化点妆不就好了，这家伙也不矮，而且很可爱，我很喜欢。”

“快放开我！导演还在呢！”少年着急道。

“你急什么？知道自己的职业是什么吗？gv演员！gv演员会害怕在人前亲热吗？有没有职业素养？”佐助一巴掌拍在少年挺翘的臀團部，“尤其是你身为受役演员，一定要有随时随地发團骚发團浪的自觉——对了，你叫什么名字来着？”

“漩——涡——鸣——人——”恰拉助突然伸手把鸣人捞到怀里在他唇上吧唧亲了一口，“名字里有两个三團点水，你的下面是不是也有很多水呀——”

“哇——！”鸣人简直羞耻到受不了，“你快住口！”

恰拉助抱着鸣人的脖子乐呵呵地望向导演：“新人？”

导演也乐呵呵道：“百分之百的新人，大学还没毕业呢，星探好不容易才劝他过来。”

“是吗？那么作为前辈我们要好好带一带新人，您可以先出去了~导演~”

“那剧本……”

“随便啦，gv的剧本讲究什么。”恰拉助伸手戳了戳桌子上的纸张，“就这个好了，教官和双胞胎儿子那个。”

“第一次就要用这个？”导演非常良心地犹豫了一下，“里面有两人一起哦？”

“没关系没关系，先练练不就好了~”

此刻的鸣人上半身被恰拉助抱着，下團半團身依然被佐助抱着，他眼睁睁看着导演乐呵呵地从外面带上了房门，然后他感觉到佐助的手掌开始摩挲自己的大團腿，恰拉助则伸手扳过他的脸。

“那么，”恰拉助笑道，“一起去洗澡吧~得先打开你的身体才行！”

“等一下……现在？现在就？”鸣人手忙脚乱抓團住身下的沙发套以免被直接搬走，“是不是太快了点？”

“不然呢？”恰拉助疑惑道，“你在这方面有经验吗？”

“……这个……”

“处圕男？男生女生的手都没摸过？”佐助隔着裤子摸了摸團他的臀圕缝，“不练习一下能做到同时让我们两个进入吗？”

“这这这这这种事情……怎么可以练习！而且同同同同同同时……”

“因为是剧情需要嘛！”恰拉助把手伸进他衣服里揉了揉他的肚子，“你之前有清洁过吗？有没有灌圕肠？”

“有……”鸣人的脸顿时变得更红了，实际上，作为确定要签约出道的男优，他已经被仔细检查过身体并且做好了专业的清洁，然后才来和未来的搭档见面的。

“那太好了，简单洗一洗就可以直接扩张了吧！”助助们一人抬头一人抬脚准备把他搬走，鸣人却慌忙从口袋里掏出了手机：“等一下等一下！让我再准备一下！”

“？”

两只助面面相觑了一下，然后一齐朝鸣人的手机屏幕望去。

上面赫然是一张女明星的硬照。

“……”两只助一齐抽了抽嘴角，恰拉助更是直接吐槽道：“……你在干什么啊？”

“最……最后再确认一下自己的性向？”

佐助干脆伸出两根手指捏着手机往远处一丢，手机划过一道漂亮的抛物线直接被扔进了垃圾桶。

“……我的手机！”猝不及防被夺走了手机，鸣人朝垃圾桶的方伸出了痛苦的尔康手，然而罪魁祸首根本不会体谅他的心情，佐助分开鸣人的双團腿让他缠在自己腰上，然后托着鸣人的臀團部摆出了搬运的姿势，然后又瞥了一眼恰拉助。

“抬走。”

“嗨嗨～”

即使在搬运中鸣人也依然呆滞地盯着手机坠落的方向，直到被抬进浴缸，他的视线彻底被浴團室的房门截断。

“哇！你们！”

两只助根本不管他要讲什么，上下一起瞬间就将他给剥光了，鸣人赶紧捂住自己的小基基：“你们太过分了！怎么可以丢我的手机！”

“恕我直言，”恰拉助一边抚摸團他的胸膛一边吐槽，“选了这个职业你居然还要纠结性向问题？”

“别挡着，”佐助拿开他的手，“让我看看你下面的样子。”

“不给看！把我的手机还给我……噫！”

鸣人猛地倒抽了一口冷气。

佐助突然握住了他的小基基。

鸣人下意识地想要挣扎，却发现自己的上半身已经被固定住，恰拉助双手从他的腋下穿出，一手摸團胸一手摸小腹，这个姿势让鸣人无法挣出，只能徒劳地摇晃一下胳膊，而下團半團身那边，佐助正坐在他分开的两腿之间，一副要认真研究他的身体的样子。

……这个姿势是不是糟糕了点。

鸣人不安地扭了扭，他感觉到佐助的手指正在他的身后某处蠢團蠢團欲團动，不由得紧张道：“轻，轻一点啊……”

“安心安心，佐助的技术很好的～”恰拉助在他的耳后调笑道。

佐助没有讲话，他专心干活的时候话还是很少的，他的手指非常白團皙，指甲也精心修剪过，那白團皙的指尖在鸣人的入口处试探地按了按，很容易就伸了进去。

因为刚刚做过灌肠的缘故，鸣人的后團穴略有点松软。

“……”

佐助突然有点不悦。

“以后清洁灌肠修理毛发这些事情都由我们来做。”

“什么？”鸣人眨眨眼睛，“这种事情……不好吧？灌肠的时候很……”

“这种事情我们当然知道，这是为了保护你好吗？”恰拉助把他的刘海撩起来亲吻他的额头，“万一给你清洗的工作人员是什么奇怪的变團态看了你的片子之后兽性大发想要强團暴你怎么办？”

“说得好像你们不会兽性大发强團暴我一样。”

“怎么会？和你做團爱是我们的正常工作，不存在强團暴的问题。”

“……”鸣人捂住自己的眼睛表达自己对恰拉助三观的不忍直视。

然后他感觉到身体里的手指好像变成了两根，并且佐助又加了点润團滑液。

“……有点痛，”鸣人忍不住扭了扭。“还有点冷。”

佐助稍微曲了曲埋在鸣人体内的手指。

“你太紧。”

佐助的两根手指在鸣人的肠壁上摸索了一圈，意外地在两根指节的位置就摸團到了让鸣人股间一战的点。

“……而且还这么浅。”

“……你一定要向我即时播报艹團我的感受吗？”

“准确地说，我们还没开始艹團你。”

“……”鸣人决定选择闭嘴。

一时间浴團室里没有人讲话，只有鸣人的屁團股在佐助的掏弄下持续发出咕啾咕啾的水声，随着持续的刺激鸣人发现自己的前端也逐渐抬起头来，他仰头望了一阵天花板，决定还是讲点什么打破这种略显尴尬的氛围：“呃……你们为什么会拍gv？”

恰拉助：“因为觉得好玩~”

佐助：“他觉得好玩。”

恰拉助：“那你呢？为什么会来拍gv？”

“……”鸣人可疑地闭上嘴巴并吃下了佐助的第三根手指。

“诶？为什么你会来拍gv？为什么？”恰拉助突然发现有料可挖，立即开始对鸣人上團下團其團手挠他痒痒：“快交代你的动机！”

“这……这是我的个人隐私！快住手哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“我们的隐私都已经透露给你了！作为交换你应该讲出你的隐私！”

“你们那个回答根本不能算隐私哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

两人就这样打闹起来，期间甚至多次拍到或踢到正在给鸣人扩张的佐助，于是作为现场为一个认真工作的人，被踢打到n次之后佐助终于怒了：“别动，我要进去了。”

说完他还挺了挺胯，胯下长枪顶在鸣人的屁團股上蓄势待发。

“……！”鸣人顿时紧张地倒吸了一口凉气。

——要进来了。

鸣人闭上了眼睛。

此刻他有点不敢看佐助的表情，他不仅闭上眼睛而且还偏过了头，感觉到抵在自己股间的那个滑腻且正在流水的东西慢慢地顶了进来。

缓慢地，破开他的肠肉，深入他的内里，直到他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。

进入的过程中鸣人一直屏着呼吸，直到完全深入之后才松了口气，虽然下面有点涨涨的但是因为扩张充分所以并没有太疼，他稍微动了动，感觉前后都是白花花的肉体，瞬间就被自己的耻度惊到了。

——他真的被一对双胞胎按在浴缸里插了进来。

这个认知弄得他紧张不已，连后團穴都忍不住紧了紧，于是伏在他身上的佐助不由得吸了口气：“你里面不要乱动。”

这话弄得鸣人的后團穴又紧了些，顶着佐助略有些凶恶的目光，鸣人艰难道：“对不起，我有点控制不住……”

他看到佐助脑门上的青筋爆了起来。

然后佐助掐住他的腰，突然猛烈插團弄起来。

鸣人立即掐紧了恰拉助的手臂——这特么好像太刺激了点！身体正在被使用的被侵犯感席卷了他的大脑，恍惚中他好像听见身后的恰拉助抱怨道：“什么嘛，明明是佐助在爽却要掐我的胳膊？”

你也有在爽好吗！正在蹭我后腰的那是什么玩意儿！还有你的左手收回去干什么了！

最开始的时候为了考虑重量问题鸣人还稍微绷紧了身体，以免压到身后的恰拉助，然而被團插了两分钟后鸣人就瘫软在了恰拉助怀里，直到佐助的速度放缓之后意识才稍稍回神。

“怎么样？”佐助贴在他的臀上做着圆形运动试图将他的后團穴再扩张些：“有感觉吗？”

鸣人前方的彻底膨團胀已经回答了他的问题。

佐助一手撑在浴缸上，另一只手摸向两人的结合处，试图再挤进去一两根手指——然而他刚刚伸进一个指节，鸣人就连忙抓團住他撑在浴缸边缘的右手：“等一下，等一下，有点痛……”

“是吗？”于是佐助又耐心插團弄了一会儿，等鸣人再次进入状态才继续试图往里面加手指，然而收效甚微，最多在往里面多插一根手指鸣人就不行了。

“不行不行，真的疼……”鸣人哀求道，“真的不能再进了……”

“那怎么办？”恰拉助向前探头试图看到鸣人的下面，“肯定是要拍特写的，这样子没法拍吧？”

“……我去找导演换一下剧本吧。”佐助啧了一声，抽團出唯一一根勉强塞进去的手指，“先让我弄出来？”

“哦……哦，好……”

于是鸣人乖巧躺好，让佐助在他体内冲刺一阵然后泄團出来，迷迷糊糊中他总觉得自己好像忘了什么东西……是什么东西呢……

比如戴套？

对于鸣人戴套的疑问，恰拉助语气微妙地给了他一个糟糕答案：“戴什么套？你以后是要经常被我们射的，而且是被拍着射，还要被拍从那里流出来的画面……”

“呜哇求你闭嘴！”鸣人痛苦地捂住了脸。

“羞涩什么！难道你还没有做好心理准备吗？”等到佐助把那玩意儿拔團出去然后长團腿一跨走出浴缸之后，恰拉助就推着鸣人让他做了一个跪着撅起屁團股的姿势，“不过没有做好准备也没关系，让我射一射你就适应了~”

“……你悠着点，这家伙可是个不经人事的小处團男。”佐助一边用莲蓬头清洗自己的作案工具一边嘴角抽團搐道，然后换来恰拉助的一串哈哈哈哈哈。

“小处團男什么鬼！不是刚刚被你破團处吗！”

“……我希望等会我回来的时候你没有把他搞到精神崩溃……”

虽然嘴上这么说，但是相当了解自己的双胞胎兄弟的佐助并没有抱着太大的希望，实际上，等他找导演交涉完毕并拿回了最终敲定的剧本之后，他毫不意外地看到某两人已经从浴缸转移到了床團上，看起来已经完事了——恰拉助正一脸餍足并愉悦地翻着床头的无聊杂志，而鸣人则在被子里蜷成一团，只露出头部，一脸怀疑人生的样子。

佐助默默叹了口气，然后拍了拍手里的剧本。

“休息够了吗？来背台词吧。”


End file.
